


Forever and More

by cptstarkrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Issues, Comforting Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Protective Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Texting, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptstarkrogers/pseuds/cptstarkrogers
Summary: Steve gets stuck in traffic on his way back from SHIELD. He's not sure how long it'll be before he gets back to the Tower, but he hopes it soon, because Tony's ill, and he hasn't seen him all day. The sooner he can get back home to give his husband a hug, the better.[Please note: I used to have the usernames xmarrrvelx and wingheadx on wattpad and ao3, but now I've changed my username again. So if you think you've read my fics before, but don't recognise 'cptstarkrogers', don't worry! It's still me!]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 235





	Forever and More

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sweet, mostly fluffy sickfic :)
> 
> (I haven't checked this properly yet so feel free to leave some constructive criticism if you see any errors!!)
> 
> Title is from the first verse of **All My Life (by Charlotte)** :  
>  _Rest all your weight on my shoulders,_  
>  _Don't be scared,_  
>  _I'll keep you safe and warm,_  
>  _You're not alone._  
>  _Close your eyes, don't be afraid,_  
>  _I'm by your side,_  
>  _I'll keep you safe and warm,_  
>  _Forever and more._  
>  (You can listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOgcujJ3gPc)).

Steve sighed to himself, absentmindedly drumming his fingers against his thigh, and gazed tiredly out of the car window. It was late at night, and the sky was dark and dull; no stars were ever visible in the forever light-polluted New York City. A continuous downpour splattered heavily against the glass and ever-so-slightly blurred the view outside, so that all he could really see amongst the sea of traffic was the variety of hazy headlights and, above him, the flashing of billboards. The world looked miserable, and Steve didn’t doubt that the drivers surrounding him felt the same. He certainly did. 

After his meeting at the Triskellion with Fury and the STRIKE team, which had finished fifteen minutes later than planned (because Rumlow had been, as always, running late) Steve had swiftly exited the meeting room in an eager rush to get back home to his awaiting husband — and accidentally collided with a younger agent who‘d clearly been in a hurry to get somewhere, scurrying quickly down the corridor while almost impossibly balancing a large stack of brown files and a cup of coffee in her arms. The files had ended up scattered all across the floor, pieces of paper flung everywhere, and Steve did his best to help her gather it all back up again, which took long enough. But then there was the coffee, which went everywhere. And it was boiling hot.

(Steve knew this for a fact, because the majority of it ended up down the front of his shirt).

By the time he’d finished cleaning up the stain — in other words, once he’d given up aimlessly scrubbing at his soiled shirt with a wet clump of toilet paper in the gents — and made his way out of HQ, he was already half-an-hour late. Happy was waiting patiently for him outside, sat in the driver’s seat of one of Tony’s many cars, and, cheerful as always, had smiled greatly at Steve once he’d got settled down in the backseat. 

_"’Evening, Cap. You all set?"_

_"Yeah, thanks Happy. I’m sorry for being late, I accidentally—"_

_"Don’t worry about it, Cap. You know it’s no bother to me."_

Steve knew better than to argue. He’d tried to once, the first time Happy had taken him to SHIELD, but Happy was just so goddamn _nice._ It was impossible to refuse him.

Happy hadn’t always driven Steve to and from SHIELD. Usually, Steve took himself there on his motorcycle. But now, Tony insisted that Happy chauffeured him everywhere, because he was too concerned about Steve having an accident from driving so ‘recklessly’ on the bike. Pfft. Steve was a fantastic driver, thank you very much, and definitely always stuck to the speed limit.

Obviously. 

He’d tried to tell Tony this numerous times, but Tony was always adamant about the matter. Admittedly, that used to annoy Steve. But then he’d remembered Tony telling him about his parents’ death — how, thanks to Howard’s dangerous driving, he’d become both an orphan and the new owner of Stark Industries at such a young age — and recalled the haunted look that had been present in his while he’d told the story. He realised, then, that it wouldn’t be fair to ignore Tony’s request. Tony had enough anxiety to deal with as it was, he didn’t need the image of Steve dying, in the same way as his mom and father, praying on his mind as well.

And so now Steve was always driven around by Happy. It wasn’t as bad as he’d initially thought (not that he'd ever thought being in the company of Happy would be bad — he just disliked the idea of not being able to drive by himself). Happy was forever in a good mood and would always offer a welcoming smile towards Steve whenever the two greeted each other; he reminded Steve regularly that if he ever wanted to raise the partition that separated the front seats from the back, he could freely do so, not minding if Steve wanted a bit of peace and quiet; he even let Steve choose which radio station to listen to. At first, Steve had no idea about which to pick, and so Happy gradually introduced him to them all, which in turn helped Steve learn more songs that he’d missed the release of during his time in the ice. Now, Happy let Steve listen to whatever he wanted, not caring whether or not he himself liked the music. 

Usually, Happy got Steve home on time. _Usually_. Today, it was different — although it wasn’t Happy’s fault. They were stuck in traffic, and had been for what felt like hours. Whenever they moved forward, it was only for a couple of inches, nothing more, before stopping again.

Steve was growing tired. He just wanted to get back home to Tony, who was waiting for him at the Tower and probably wondering where the hell he was. 

Sometimes, Tony surprised Steve by coming out with Happy and joining them on the ride home. Those were the best days. There was nothing better after a long, tiresome day at SHIELD than opening the car door and being greeted by the most beautiful man in the world. It was times like that when Steve would take up Happy’s offer and raise the partition — but only so he could enjoy a private moment with his husband. Nothing too scandalous, mind you. They both knew, from previous experiences, that the back of the car wasn’t sound-proof...

Tony wasn't joining him today, though. He was suffering from a cold, and Steve had ordered him to stay in bed and rest. As dramatic as that seemed, when you had a fairly large lump of metal encased in your sternum, limiting your lung capacity, a simple cold could quickly turn into something worse. 

His workaholic of a husband obviously wasn't happy with being stuck in bed all day. Steve knew it was hard for Tony to 'switch off' his brain and relax, so a small part of him always felt bad for asking him to rest all the time. Ultimately, however, he knew it was the right thing to do. Tony's sickness wouldn't last that long if he took it easy — he'd be back on his feet in no time. 

Steve knew how to make it all a better experience for Tony, anyway, with just three things: _Star Wars_ , hot chocolate, and cuddles. Since Steve couldn't get ill thanks to the serum, he could spend as much time as he wanted by Tony's side. And so whenever the man was sick, he always made him a mug of hot chocolate and sat snuggled up to his side in bed, with _Star Wars_ playing on their TV. More often than not, Tony fell asleep before the first movie even finished, which Steve always found adorable. 

Suddenly, Steve was pulled away from his thoughts by a familiar _ding_ ringing out. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he smiled warmly at his screen once he saw who’d texted him, and that was before he’d even read the message. He assumed that whatever his husband had sent wouldn’t be anything too dire — and he was right. It was just Tony being Tony. 

> **steveeeeee**

He let out a fond little laugh, and typed out a reply.

> _I know, I'm sorry._
> 
> **:(**
> 
> _There's traffic :(_
> 
> **:((**
> 
> **how long do u think ur gonna be?**

He looked out of the window again, and sighed heavily.

> _On a normal day? About 20 mins. But we're gonna be stuck here for a while, I think._
> 
> **:( i miss u**
> 
> _I was only at SHIELD, Tony :)_
> 
> **don't care, still miss u -.-**
> 
> _:))_

"I assume that's Tony texting you." Happy suddenly said, smiling knowingly. As far as Steve was aware, he'd not taken his eyes off the road once, and so he felt himself startle a little and blush at the observation.

"That obvious, huh?" He replied, ducking his head sheepishly. Happy chuckled.

"Nah, it just wasn't hard to guess." He was quiet for a moment, concentrating as the long line of traffic started moving again. It only lasted a few seconds, however, and then they were stationary yet again. Both Happy and Steve sighed. It fell quiet again, until: "He talks about you all the time." Happy finally added after a moment.

"Oh, yeah?" Steve gave a short, soft laugh, and felt his cheeks getting redder. 

"Mmhm," Happy hummed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "I've never heard him talk about anyone in the same way he does with you." 

Steve bit his lip to try and prevent what would undoubtedly be a very sappy grin from breaking out on his face. "I can imagine. No doubt I’m the same.” He knew better had a tendency to... _gush_ , as Natasha had once put it, about how wonderful Tony was.

"As you should be." Happy stated with a firm, short nod of his head. "Don't wanna hear you talking about him in any other way." 

Surprised, Steve smiled humorously. "Are you about to give me the shovel talk, Happy? Because I'm afraid you're about five years too late for that."

"Oh, no," Happy laughed, "I know you're a good guy, Cap. It's nothing personal, I'm just always looking out for the boss, you know?"

"I know." Steve repeated, nodding understandably. "I'm glad Tony has people like you looking out for him. He deserves the best life."

"You're one of those people, Cap." Happy responded softly. “Tony’s life wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Steve hesitated before replying, because he'd always been bad at receiving compliments; he never knew how to answer them. He could feel the blush returning to his cheeks. "Well, you know, I—"

His phone chimed again then, and he stopped mid-sentence, thankful for the interruption.

He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Tony again?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah." The smile was back on Steve's face again.

"Of course." Happy acknowledged with a fond laugh.

> **sTeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeVe**

Steve bit his lip to prevent himself laughing out loud.

> _Oh, my God, Tony_
> 
> **when are you coming homeeeee**
> 
> _I told you, I have no idea._
> 
> **:(((((((**
> 
> _I could leave Happy and run home if you want_
> 
> **as tempting as that sounds...**
> 
> _Yeah, I know, I'd feel bad for Happy_
> 
> **no**
> 
> **well i mean**
> 
> **yeah**
> 
> **but**
> 
> **it's raining**
> 
> **and u hate the cold**

_God_ , Steve loved this man.

> _Aww, Tony_
> 
> _You know, if you weren't so insistent on having Happy drive me everywhere I'd be home right now._
> 
> **no u wouldn't, u'd be stuck in traffic like everyone else because ur a sensible, safe motorcyclist who always obeys the law and definitely never breaks the speed limit in order to race back home to give flowers to their husband on valentine's day after being on a mission and not getting home until late -.-**
> 
> _...That was one time!  
>  _
> 
> **don't** **care! dangerous driving is a no-no, mister**
> 
> _Okay, Monaco_
> 
> **i**

> **ok listen**
> 
> **THAT really was one time**
> 
> _Sure :)_
> 
> **i was dying!**
> 
> _...Don't remind me :(_
> 
> **well it's true! i was dying, but i'm not now, and neither are you, so no. dangerous. driving.**
> 
> _._._
> 
> **:)**

Steve shook his head to himself, a soft smile on his face despite Tony's light reprimand, and locked his phone, letting it rest on his knee. He stretched a little in his seat, and caught Happy's eye in the rear-view mirror as he let his head fall back against the headrest. The pair gave each other a knowing look, and Happy raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

"Boss giving you trouble?" He teased, knowing full well he wouldn't actually be doing anything of the sort. He turned his attention back to the road for a moment as the cars in front started to edge forward once more. 

"I told him I felt bad about having you drive me everywhere," Steve admitted quickly, "and that I'd have had no trouble using my bike—"

"Honestly, Cap, it's no trouble." Happy twisted his head over his shoulder to give Steve a warm smile. "You don't have to worry."

"I know, I just—" Steve began, but stopped short when Happy gave a small 'ah-ah!' and sighed in defeat. They'd had this conversation many times before. "I _knowww_."

"It really is fine. The boss asked me to do this, anyway, so it's not like you're the one who requested it."

"Yeah, he was reminding me again about how it's better than me driving 'dangerously'—" Steve made air quotes as he spoke, rolling his eyes affectionately. "—on my motorbike."

At that, Happy barked a laugh. "The Tony Stark is telling you to drive carefully? Who is he, and what has he done with the reckless billionaire I know?"

"Thank you!" Steve said brightly, laughing as he texted Tony. As previously mentioned, Steve of course knew the real reason why Tony was telling him all of that again. But it was fun to sometimes tease his husband.

> _Ha. Happy agrees with me :)_
> 
> _Traffics moving again by the way!!_
> 
> **yes well**
> 
> **happy can shush**
> 
> **and yayyyy!**
> 
> _Aaaaaand now we've just stopped again._
> 
> **damn it**
> 
> _Yeah_
> 
> **:(**
> 
> _I'm sorry it's taking so long._
> 
> **don't be it's not ur fault**
> 
> _Still._
> 
> _How are you feeling by the way? I should've asked sooner._
> 
> _Have you had anything to eat?_
> 
> _Make sure you keep drinking water too!_
> 
> _And you better not be working right now, Mister. Take a break and get better._
> 
> **yes mom!!**
> 
> **geez how come u can suddenly type so fast?**
> 
> **what happened to poking the keys with one finger like a grandpa??**
> 
> _-.-_
> 
> **yes, i've had something to eat. and i'm upstairs for once, not in the workshop**
> 
> _And the water?_
> 
> **i've got my captain america waterbottle right next to me, mother hen**
> 
> _..._
> 
> **u think i'm joking but no really**
> 
> **[image]**
> 
> **it hasn't left my side once**
> 
> **well apart from to fill it up again obviously**
> 
> _Obviously._
> 
> _I forgot you still had that._
> 
> **i'd never get rid of such a precious item, steven!**
> 
> _Part of your Captain America memorabilia collection, is it?_
> 
> _Traffics moving again by the way. Only slightly but still :)_
> 
> **i don't know what ur talking about**
> 
> **and ooh yay :)**
> 
> _I wouldn't get too excited. We’ve stopped. Again. You should probably try getting some sleep, it's late already_
> 
> **but i wanna be awake when u get homeee**
> 
> _I'm gonna be a while yet, Tony_
> 
> **:((**
> 
> _C'mon, it's okay._
> 
> _If you have a nap now then by the time you wake up I'll be back._
> 
> **yeah i know**
> 
> **i will**
> 
> **yeah**

"Oh, hey, I think we might be getting somewhere!" Happy announced gleefully, and Steve was absentmindedly aware of the car moving again, this time much more quickly than before. The traffic was probably, _finally_ , clearing up. Steve should've been excited, but all he did was make a small noise of acknowledgement, not looking up from his phone screen. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Tony's texts that worried him. 

> _Tony?_
> 
> **it's nothing**

So there was something, then.

> _That translates to "there's something bothering me but I don't want to say it"._
> 
> **no**
> 
> **i'm fine**
> 
> _Tony._
> 
> **[image]**
> 
> **see? i'm great**

Despite everything, the selfie made Steve laugh quietly. Tony's mouth was stretched wide in an exaggerated, open grin, and he was giving a thumbs-up with his free hand. That, matched with his wide eyes and his absolute _mess_ of locks (Steve had seen bird's nests that were tidier) made him look like a madman. But deep-down, Steve knew this comical face was just a façade. Tony also looked absolutely exhausted. The dark circles around his eyes reminded Steve of all the times Tony had pulled an all-nighter in the workshop — but that was the thing. This week, they'd spent nearly every night in bed together, with Tony, as always, curled up under Steve's arms with his head pillowed on the blond's chest. The billionaire hadn't been anywhere near the workshop, so why was he looking so tired? Was being ill really taking that much out of him? Maybe he was feeling worse than Steve realised.

> _As beautiful as you are_
> 
> **naw**
> 
> _Distracting me with selfies won't work._
> 
> _Come on, sweetheart, tell me what's up_
> 
> **really? pulling the 'sweetheart' card are we?**
> 
> _You say that like it doesn't always put a smile on your face._
> 
> **yeah**
> 
> **well**
> 
> _Don't think I'm gonna fall for that attempted subject change, by the way._
> 
> **there really isn't much u can do, steve**
> 
> _But there is something wrong?_
> 
> **kind of**
> 
> **i mean**
> 
> **yeah**
> 
> **it's the arc reactor**
> 
> **it hurts**
> 
> **because i keep coughing**
> 
> **a lot**
> 
> **so**
> 
> **um**
> 
> **yeah**
> 
> _Aw, Tony_
> 
> **like i said, there's nothing u can do**
> 
> **or anyone**
> 
> **so**
> 
> **it's fine**
> 
> _No it's not_
> 
> _You being in pain is never 'fine'_
> 
> _Have you taken some painkillers?_
> 
> **yeah of course i have, i'm not stupid steve**
> 
> **sorry**
> 
> **i didn't mean to sound snappy then**
> 
> **i’m just**
> 
> _No, it's okay. Don't apologise, it was a silly question anyway._
> 
> _Hey, remember when I sent you that video a few weeks ago?_
> 
> **u mean that time when i had that stupid panic attack and had to abandon a board meeting like an idiot to text you for help?**
> 
> **because yeah i remember that vividly**
> 
> _Hey_
> 
> _It wasn't stupid, and you're not an idiot._
> 
> _Would you say the same about me when I have nightmares?_
> 
> **well no**
> 
> **but**
> 
> _Exactly._
> 
> **sorry**
> 
> **i just hate it so much**
> 
> _I know you do, love._
> 
> _What I was going to say was, why don't you rewatch that video a few times?_
> 
> **i'm not having a fucking panic attack, steve**
> 
> _I know that._
> 
> _But I remember you telling me about it helping you relax, so I just thought, y'know_
> 
> _Whatever_
> 
> **no wait**
> 
> _Nevermind_

Steve felt kinda bad, knowing he should've just ignored the text; Tony was ill — he wasn't being sharp on purpose. 

(Tony was also very insecure, and probably thought he'd angered Steve, if the sudden flurry of texts that followed was anything to go by. Great.)

> **hey**
> 
> **no**
> 
> **i'm sorry**
> 
> **that was stupid**
> 
> **i'm just being an ass**
> 
> **sorry**
> 
> _Hey._
> 
> _You're not being an ass._
> 
> **no i am**
> 
> **i'm ill and grumpy and i'm taking it out on you. i shouldnt be**
> 
> _It's okay_
> 
> **sorry**
> 
> _It's fine, Tony_
> 
> _Honestly :)_
> 
> **i'll watch it now**
> 
> **you're right, it does help sometimes**
> 
> _Good. I'm glad._
> 
> **...i'll never stop saying thank you**
> 
> **for sending it**
> 
> _I know._
> 
> **it really does help**
> 
> **i love you**
> 
> _I love you too._
> 
> _You okay?_
> 
> **are we okay?**
> 
> _??_
> 
> _Of course we are, darling._
> 
> **sorry**
> 
> _Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers, stop apologising!! :)_
> 
> _What do I keep telling you?_
> 
> _It's fine! I'm not mad! :)_
> 
> **still**
> 
> _Shush._
> 
> _It's okay, Tony._
> 
> _How about you just try and get some sleep now, okay?_
> 
> **yeah**
> 
> _I'll be home soon._
> 
> _You just get some rest._
> 
> **i will**
> 
> _I love you :)_
> 
> **i love you too <3**
> 
> **thank you, steve**
> 
> _It's alright, sweetheart_

* * *

  
It took awhile, but Steve eventually arrived home, and sent a quick text to Tony to let him know he was back. He didn't get a reply, but it didn't really matter, because he was already in the elevator and on his way up to the penthouse. He'd be seeing Tony shortly.

JARVIS welcomed him home just as the elevator stopped, but apart from that and the gentle hiss of the doors sliding open, all was silent. And empty. Steve couldn't see Tony anywhere. He felt his chest tighten with panic, even though the logical part of his brain was certain that nothing was wrong.

All the lights were off, save for one large lamp in the living area — but when Steve got closer, he saw that the television was still on, too, illuminating the area with its soft glow. Some credits were rolling on the screen, but the TV was muted, so Steve couldn't hear the soundtrack and guess which movie was playing. On the coffee table, a half-full bowl of popcorn sat next to Tony's Captain America water bottle, which was empty, and Steve relaxed slightly, knowing his husband was most likely nearby.

He stepped closer and around the L-shaped sofa to pick up a fallen cushion from the floor — and sure enough, there was Tony, stretched out haphazardly on the couch with his limbs spread out everywhere: one leg was dangling off the side, while the other stood upright and bent at the knee; his left arm was thrown over the top of his head, loosely holding a scrunched-up tissue, but his right hand was resting above the arc reactor, clutching tightly at his phone. He was dressed in an old, faded MIT sweatshirt, what looked like Steve's sweatpants — if the rolled up cuffs at the bottom were anything to go by — and wore Iron Man socks on his feet.

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “Aw, sweetheart,” he breathed, shaking his head fondly. 

This appearance was the complete opposite of what the rest of the world usually saw, and while Tony always looked handsome with his fancy suits and styled hair, Steve much preferred seeing Tony like this. Minus being sick, of course. There was just something about seeing him in the warm, oversized clothes, matched with his adorable, fluffy hair, that had Steve itching for a sketchbook and pencil to capture the moment on paper. Instead, he quickly whipped out his phone and snapped a photo of his partner, unable to resist how sweet and soft he looked. God, was he beautiful.

Unable to help himself, Steve slowly knelt down beside the sofa, and reached out carefully with one hand, gently brushing a few loose strands of hair away from Tony’s damp forehead. His partner didn’t stir once, just carried on snoring softly without reacting at all to Steve’s movements. Clearly, he was in a deep sleep. Steve wanted to wake him up, to let him know that he was back, but he also knew Tony needed the rest. He rarely ever got enough sleep as it was, but now more than ever did he need the energy. 

Getting Tony off the sofa and into their bed without waking him would undoubtedly be a challenge, but Steve knew from other experiences that it wasn’t impossible. He’d had to carry Tony out of his workshop multiple times before. And so, as lightly as he could manage, Steve edged his arms underneath Tony’s body and carefully scooped him up, carrying him bridal-style. 

Looking tiredly around the living area, Steve made a mental note to tidy everything up tomorrow, then whispered, “JARVIS, please can you turn the TV off? Thank you.”

” _Of course, sir._ ” Steve grimaced at how loud the AI’s voice was, and automatically looked down to see if Tony had heard. He didn’t want—

Tony gave a sudden, short intake of breath, his eyes flying open, and gasped, “What the—“

Steve groaned quietly. _So much for not waking him up_. He gave Tony his best warm, comforting smile, and said, “Hey. It’s okay. You’re alright.”

He couldn’t tell if Tony was aware or not of how tightly he was clutching at Steve’s shirt, but his grip slackened at the sound of his voice, and Steve felt his body relax once he realised there wasn’t anything to be scared of.

” _Steve_ ,” Tony breathed, smiling and tilting his head back in relief. “You’re home...” 

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Steve grinned, then started to move towards the elevator. He looked back down and saw that Tony had closed his eyes again, seemingly unable to help himself. _He must be so tired_ , Steve thought sadly. “I just got back. How are you feeling?”

”Mm. Better now that you’re here.” Tony shifted in his arms, his body now leaning more towards Steve’s, and sighed comfortably. “I must’ve—Did I, did I fall ‘sleep?” He asked around a yawn.

Steve stepped into the elevator, then said, “Yeah. I didn’t wanna wake you.” The elevator doors closed smoothly, and, letting out a small laugh, he asked, “Do you think you’d be able to stand?” He already knew what the answer would be.

Tony opened his eyes a fraction to peek cheekily at his husband. “I could,” he began, his voice laced with humour, “but I don’t wanna.” And with that, he shut both eyes again.

Steve laughed louder, adjusting Tony in his arms to get a more comfortable grip. “So lazy,” he teased, but he didn’t mind at all, really. Tony wasn’t hard to carry. 

The smaller man simply hummed in response, too sleepy to say anything else, and so Steve kept quiet and waited until they reached their bedroom. It was still the same as it was this morning, the bed unmade and clothes scattered about on the floor, but Steve didn’t care. He’d sort it all out tomorrow. 

In one swift movement, he lowered Tony onto the bed. The brunet automatically shifted and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow, and Steve gave a small chuckle, reaching forward to grab the duvet and cover Tony with it. He tucked him in around the shoulders and stated, “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m just going to get you some water.”

Before Steve even had the time to blink, Tony’s hand darted out from under the covers and somehow found his wrist, holding it tight. His partner didn’t say anything, but the message was clear. _Stay._

” _Tonyyy_.” Steve whined. “I’ve got to get you some water. You need to stay hydrated.”

Tony mumbled something that sounded very much like a ‘no’, and tugged at Steve’s arm stubbornly.

With a fond eye roll, Steve responded with a small, “ _Fine._ ” He always found it hard to resist Tony when he was like this. “But you’re gonna have to let me go so I can get ‘round to the other side.”

Tony hesitated, taking a moment to think about it, then slowly uncoiled his fingers and removed his hand. Steve watched it disappear back under the duvet with a small grin. Quietly, he toed off his shoes, then took off his jacket, shirt and trousers and laid them neatly on the floor. He made his way around the bed and slipped under the covers, not bothering to wear anything else other than his boxers — it was partly because he was too tired to bother getting any pyjamas out, but mostly due to the fact that, with Tony here in bed with him, he wouldn’t get cold. He never did.

As he pulled the duvet over himself and got comfortable, Tony scooted along the mattress and pressed himself against Steve's side, resting his head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. Steve smiled and enveloped him in a hug, kissing his forehead tenderly. Tony gave a happy sigh in response, and Steve's smile grew.

“You feeling okay now?” He asked quietly, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Tony’s back in a comforting gesture. Despite the tiredness, his husband seemed better than he had this morning. 

But Tony just wordlessly shook his head, and Steve’s face fell. 

“Aw, love, I’m sorry,” he said softly, tightening his hold on Tony ever-so-slightly to bring him closer. “Is it still the arc reactor...?”

Tony nodded, and mumbled, “‘Hurts.”

“I really wish I could help.” Steve pressed a kiss to the top of his head, his eyebrows furrowed with sadness at the thought of Tony being in so much pain. “But I don’t know what to—“

“Don’t,” Tony cut in softly, voice still muffled but also clearer than before. “You, just being here, it—it helps. It helps a lot."

"Oh," A soft smile broke out on Steve's face, and he tilted his head towards Tony, adding, "Well, you're in luck." He brought his hand up to card it through Tony's hair, and closed his eyes. "'Cause there's no place I'd rather be."

"Sap," he heard Tony whisper — except he was nearly asleep now, so it sounded more like a _sssssssap._ Steve grinned, and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Nah," he replied, kissing Tony once more. "I'm just a guy who's very much in love with his fella."

Tony shifted a little, letting out a small, pleased hum, and said, "...Y'r still a sap."

"Hush," Steve laughed. He felt Tony's shoulder shake as he chuckled too. "You should try and get some sleep. It's late enough now as it is—"

" _M'trying_ ," Tony whined, lifting his hand to playfully swat at Steve's arm, "but _some_ body's being a _sap_."

"Oh, I'm _sorry._ " Steve opened his eyes with a chuckle, playing along with Tony's teasing by poking him gently in the side. He smiled cheerfully at the little yelp Tony made in surprise, then asked, "Can't a guy express how much he loves his sweetheart anymore?"

Tony let out a small huff, wriggling in Steve's arms to push himself further against his husband, as if to pointedly say, _be quiet_. Steve took pity on him, realising that, despite his teasing, Tony _was_ really tired, and he should probably shut up now. It fell silent, and Steve assumed Tony had really fallen asleep this time, when he suddenly heard, "'Love you."

Steve shut his eyes again with a smile. "I love you too. So much." He sighed, relaxed and content. Having Tony curled up next to him was comforting in a way words couldn't describe, and Steve couldn't express enough how much he adored him, or how fortunate he was to have him as both his best friend and husband. _I'm the luckiest guy in the world_ , he'd once told a reporter, after being questioned about their relationship a few days after they'd come out. And he meant it. There was nothing more wonderful than— 

"...Sap."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about that ending ahhhhhhh, I might change it later because it's kinda rushed skdhskj
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this! :)


End file.
